


25 Days of Christmas

by avengeclintasha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Modern!Steggy, One Shot Collection, but it's really not that important, there's a bit of plot for a one shot collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeclintasha/pseuds/avengeclintasha
Summary: A Christmas One-Shot Collection about Steve, Peggy, their cute kids, and a bunch of other cool characters around Christmas time. Updated every day until Christmas(hopefully).
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44





	1. We Made Too Many Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas one shots! Yay! Happy Holidays everyone! 
> 
> This first one is a little longer than the other ones I'm planning on posting, but I hope you all enjoy these one-shots as much as I enjoyed writing them :)

“Darling, I think we made too many cookies,” Peggy said to Sarah who was covered from head to toe in different ingredients. Peggy was similarly covered in different cookie ingredients. There wasn’t a counter that didn’t have a plate of cookies or a cooling rack on it. Sarah and Michael were both having a party at school for the holidays, and they both wanted cookies to take to school. Sarah had offered to bake them, but she was only seven and so Peggy, on her day off, committed to baking all day with her daughter. 

“We can always give some to Aunt Mel, Daisy, Daniel, Uncle Phil, Auntie Jem, and Uncle Fitz,” Sarah counted off people on her fingers. “And, you know, everyone,” she laughed. 

“We can box them up and deliver them now if you want,” Peggy said with a smile. “I think the boxes are in the dining room, bug, will you get them.” Sarah nodded and ran from the kitchen. “Michael! Come choose what cookies you’re taking to school.” 

The sound of feet running down the stairs filled the room and when Michael saw the mess in the kitchen he laughed. “Mommy, you made a big mess!” 

“It was all your sister’s fault. Now which ones do you want to take to school?” 

“I like the sugar snowflakes the best.” 

“That settles that,” Peggy said, giving him a pat on the head. “Did you finish your homework?” 

“Yep!” Sarah came back in with the boxes for cookies and Peggy looked around for a spot. 

“Let’s make a spot so we can box these up. Michael, do you want to help?” 

“Sure!” 

“Go wash your hands while we clean up here.” 

They got space cleared and they counted out and distributed all the cookies they’d made into the boxes, leaving enough for the class parties and a small plate for them. Just as they finished labeling the boxes, Steve came into the kitchen from the garage. 

“Daddy!” Sarah jumped off her stool and Michel followed suit running to hug Steve. “We made cookies and Mommy said we can be like Santa and give everyone cookies!” 

“Well, that sounds fun.” Steve said. He turned to his wife, standing smiling at him and the kids. “ I guess cookie making was successful?” 

“Yes, it was,” she said. “How was the base today?” 

“Helped some of the rookies out and helped Daisy with some sparring.” Sarah and Michel both resumed their positions at the counter. Steve came over to Peggy and kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him, letting him go and change out of his snow gear. 

“Sarah, why don’t you go change so you’re not covered in cookie bits if you want to go deliver these, hm?”

“Okay, mommy!” Sarah ran off up the stairs to change. 

“Michael, do you want to come with us?” 

“No, daddy said we could do art today!” Michael loved art and had talent just like Steve did. They liked to have their “art time” together and all their artwork was proudly displayed either in her office or somewhere around the house. 

“I can’t wait to see what you two do then,” she smiled. “You better go get ready with your supplies then.” Michael ran off and Peggy went into her own room to change. She was just brushing the crumbs out of her hair when Steve came in the bathroom, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You look hot with frosting on your face,” he said. 

“I’ll make sure to switch out my blush for frosting next time if you fancy it,” she laughed. “I’m going to the base with Sarah to give out cookies. You’ll be good with Michael?” 

“Of course, it’s art day,” he said. “You have fun with Sarah.” 

“We’ll be back for dinner around seven,” she said giving him a smile. “I can cook—“ 

“I think we have stuff for salad. That chicken goes bad in a few days, so we can make chicken for them and we can have chicken salads?” 

“Cook off some carrots for Sarah, you know how she likes them.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

~~~

Peggy carried the giant tote bag filled with boxes of cookies and Sarah ran around the base handing out the boxes of cookies. 

Mostly everyone was in the common area getting ready to wrap up their scheduled days. Sarah came into the common room and said, “good, everyone’s here!” Peggy rolled her eyes at her daughter’s announcement, setting the bag down so she could grab the boxes and hand them out. “Daisy, you’re first! We made the chocolate ones you like! And we made some peanut butter ones for Daniel.”

Daisy took the box, giving Sarah a hug. “Thanks, Sarah-bear. I could eat all of these,” she laughed. “I’ll make sure Daniel gets some when he comes back from his mission though.” Sarah giggled before running back to the bag to get the other boxes. 

“Auntie Jem and Uncle Fitz, we got the nutty ones that you like and mommy made special England ones for you, Auntie Jem.” 

“Thank you, Sarah,” Fitz said taking the box and ruffling her hair. 

“Thank you sweet girl,” Jemma said with a smile. 

“Aunt Mel and Uncle Phil, we made the chocolate chunk ones for you guys.” 

“She knows what we like, Phil” May said, with a laugh. 

“Thank you, princess!” Coulson smiled, taking the box and showing Melinda the contents. 

“We have to go find Auntie Nat and Uncle Clint!” Sarah ran out of the room and Peggy bid a quick goodbye to all of them before running after Sarah. 

~~~

“Did everyone like the cookies?” 

“Yes, they were quite the hit,” Peggy said, taking a bite of dinner. “How’d your art time turn out?” 

“Daddy let me use the special paints!” 

“He did? What did you paint?” 

“It’s a secret!” 

Peggy eyed Steve suspiciously, and he just shrugged. “He wouldn’t let me see it either. He just said he needed the good paints because it was important.” 

“Well, I’m sure whatever it is looks lovely darling.” 

“Daddy, will you help me make Christmas cards for everyone?” Sarah asked, taking a bit of her carrots. “I want to make some for everyone, but I’m bad at drawing.” 

“You’re not bad at drawing, Sarah, but, yes I can help you,” he said with a smile. 

Dinner passed with more talk of Christmas and they they the leftover cookies for dessert that night. 

“Mommy, we forgot to save some for Santa! We’ll have to make more!” Sarah said. 

“I’m sure we can make more, but not as much as we did today!” 

“I’ll pick out the best ones to leave!” Sarah ran off, probably to make a list. 

It seems, they did not make too many cookies and there would be more to come. 


	2. Oh, How Convenient, Mistletoe!

“Oh, how convenient, mistletoe!” 

Peggy looked up above her head and there was a sprig of mistletoe there. Steve was standing underneath it with her with a smile plastered across his face. Peggy rolled her eyes, shaking her head at how silly he could be at times, but she loved him, especially when he was silly. 

“I see. I’m sorry, Captain Rogers, I’m afraid I’m in a committed relationship and going around kissing other men is just not what I fancy,” she said, flashing a smirk. Before she could respond, Steve kissed her hard on the lips. Peggy jumped a bit at the contact, but melted into his touch. They pulled away, breathless a few seconds later. “You do take my breath away, Steven Grant Rogers.” 

Steve felt a blush climb to his cheeks and she kissed him again. There was then gagging sounds being made and Peggy pulled away to see Daisy. 

“God, director, you’re great but please, get a room you two.” 

“Mistletoe, Daisy. We couldn’t not kiss!” 

Daisy rolled her eyes at the captain who had uttered those words. “Why is there so much of that crap around the base?” 

“Wasn’t me,” Steve said. “I think I saw Coulson with a bunch, if I remember correctly.” 

“God, now my parents are going to make out all around the base too! Come on! What’s with all the old people getting all the action?” Peggy burst out laughing at Daisy’s words. “You think that’s funny, Carter?” Daisy said, beginning to laugh too. 

“Yes, Daisy, you’re hilarious.” 

“I gotta go make sure May and Coulson aren’t—“ 

“Hey, Melinda! Look at that! Mistletoe!” Daisy’s words were interrupted by Coulson’s from just down the hall. 

“Guess I gotta go yell at some more old hopeless romantics.” She left with a smile, yelling Coulson’s name as she went. 

“We should get some of this for the house,” Steve said. 

“Why? You can already kiss me whenever you want,” Peggy quipped. 

“You make some pretty good points, Carter.” His eyes met hers and they smiled at each other. “I love you, Pegs.” 

“I love you too, Steve.”


	3. Can You Just Pick a Tree Already?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, leaving comments and leaving kudos. There's just a smidge of the beginnings of a consensual sex scene between two adults at the end of this, so if that's not your thing, stop after Steve puts the tree up. (it's just some kissing really, but just in case anyone wants to steal clear, here's the disclaimer.) (also I cannot write smut to save my life so there won't be anything else like this for the ret of this) 
> 
> Sorry for the long author's note. Hope you enjoy :)

“Can you just pick a tree already, dad?!” Sarah groaned. 

Sarah was impatient, like her mother, at times and this was one of them. They’d been looking for a tree for over an hour and they were losing daylight fast at the moment. Sarah was complaining because she was cold mostly. Michael was complaining a bit less, but at five-years-old it was a little easier to hold him than Sarah, so he was content in Peggy’s arms. She’d held her children for extended periods of time all the time, so carrying Michael wasn’t a problem. She watched as Sarah pointed out beautiful pine trees, and Steve would always be skeptical. 

“I’m sorry, Sarah,” he laughed, hoisting his daughter into his arms. “You’re a little cold there. Maybe if I hold you while we look we’ll find a good one. Then you can be warm and you can see how things look from up here.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, but Sarah laughed and her annoyance with her father seemed to dissipate. 

“I like that one,” Michael said, pointing at a tall tree. Steve had a thing about not wanting it to be pear shaped, and this tree seemed like it fit that bill. It had enough height for Sarah, who wanted a tall tree. Michael had already given his stamp of approval and Peggy thought that was a win. 

“Steve, darling? Michael likes this one,” Peggy said. 

Steve turned away from the one he was currently looking at and walked over to Peggy. He looked the tree up and down before checking there were no nests inside the tree (they’d already seen one with a birds nest which made it an immediate no). This tree seemed healthy and really perfect for them.

Steve looked down at Sarah in his arms. “What do you think, bug?” 

“If you lift me and I can reach the top to put the star on, it’s perfect.” 

Steve laughed, lifting Sarah high off the ground and she could definitely put the star on. 

“Sounds like we have a winner here,” Steve said. 

Steve took the saw and carefully cut the tree down with the help of Peggy holding it steady. Most people dragged their trees on the tarp, but Steve merely picked it up by the trunk, holding most if not all of the weight, and let the kids help carry it. Peggy laughed at them, taking pictures of them carrying the tree together. 

Once they got it back to the main area, they paid, got the tree wrapped up, and attached it to the roof of the car. 

“We have a tree!” Sarah squealed, jumping up and down. “Can we decorate it when we get home? Please?” 

“We’ll see, darling,” Peggy said, helping Michael into his seat in their car. 

They drove far out to get their tree, so they stopped for dinner at a diner and by the time they got home it was just before nine and both kids were asleep the back seat. 

“I’ll get Sarah, you get Michael.” 

Once the kids were tucked in bed, Peggy came down to find Steve setting the tree in the tree stand. 

“Can you tell me if it’s straight before I screw it into the stand?” 

“Little to the left… umm… yes there now you’re perfect.” 

Steve finished screwing the tree into the tree stand and cut the rope tying it. It shed needles on the tarp he’d laid down so he didn’t get any on the floor. “Tree up, check,” he said, making a check box with his fingers. 

Peggy laughed, kissing her husband. “God you’re attractive when you life heavy things. Don’t get me wrong, darling, I loved you even when you were small, but—“ she gasped as Steve picked her up off her feet, carrying her the short distance from the living room to their bed room. He dropped her on the bed, laughing and pressing a kiss to her pulse point. “You may want to shake the pine needles off before we start,” Peggy laughed. Steve gave her a look but complied. 

“There we are needle free, now where were we?” He bent down to capture her lips and she kissed back with passion. 

“I love you, darling,” she said, breathless. 

“I love you too, Pegs.”


	4. Hold My Hand I Don't Want You To Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! :)

“Hold my hand, I don’t want you to fall!”

Steve grabbed his son’s hand and helped him over to the wall. They were currently ice skating. Peggy had to be at the base tonight, so Steve wanted to take the kids out to do something fun. Sarah was a natural on the ice, but Michael, much like his mother, was terrible on the ice.

“Daddy, I’m not good like Sarah is,” he huffed. “Can you teach me?”

“I can try,” Steve said. “Make sure you keep your knees bent and don’t look down at your feet.” Michael looked up from his feet, bent his knees and furrowed his brow in concentration. “Now, just push off and glide. The biggest thing is keeping your balance once you’re moving.”

Michael and Steve pushed off the wall and slowly started going around the circle. Steve saw Sarah lap them more than once, but Michael was careful in his steps and only tripped up once.

“Daddy! I’m doing it!”

“I see! I’m so proud of you!” Steve said. “Do you think you can do it by yourself?”

“Not now,” he said. “Can we go around again?”

“Sure, Michael.”

They went around again and soon Michael was getting steady on the ice. Steve let him go by himself and took a video of him before sending it to Peggy.

_He started off just like you did, but look at him go._

Peggy looked down at her phone, laughing at Steve’s text and watching the video of her son. Even though she hated ice skating(it was one of the things she was terrible at), she desperately wanted to be home instead of doing paperwork all night.

_Wish I was there to see it. I’m glad they’re having fun. Take more pictures :)_

Steve looked at his phone. He’d already taken a few great shots of each of them and a few selfies that Peggy would like. He felt bad she didn’t get to see them skate in person.

“Daddy! Can we come back sometime with Mommy? I wanna how her how I skate backwards!” Sarah smiled up at her father.

“Of course we can come back with Mommy sometime, bug.”

~~~

“Mommy! I skated by myself!”

“Daddy sent me a video. I’m so proud of you, darling,” she said, kissing Michael on the cheek. She had finished up her paperwork and made it home in time for bed time. “We’ll have to go again so I can see you with my own eyes.”

“Okay, mommy,” he yawned, drifting off to sleep.

Peggy flicked off the lights and met Steve in the hallway. He’d put Sarah to sleep and he smiled at her. “Bedtime?”

“I’m exhausted,” Peggy yawned. “I think it’s my bedtime.”

“Well, I can tell you a story to help you fall asleep,” Steve joked as they walked down the steps.

“I think I would fall asleep before you got through the first sentence.”

“Want a cup of tea?”

“No,” she yawned again, opening the door to their bedroom. “Just want to get out of these work clothes and curl up for the night.”

“Sounds good to me. It’s been a long day.”


	5. Is It Really a Snow Day?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, as always, for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Each one makes my day :)

“Is it really a snow day?”

Peggy flicked the TV off, stifling a yawn. “Yes, darling, it seems it is,” she said into the phone. “I didn’t realize you left so early. How’s the weather there?”

“It’s coming down. I don’t know when I’ll be home. They’ll probably clean the roads at some point.”

“I’d hope so. Is everything okay there? I can work from here for the day with the kids, unless you think I need to come in?”

“I think you’re fine there. It seems like a slow day here.”

“Well, call if you need me and I’ll bring the crew for the day.”

“Maybe we can make snow people later?”

“I don’t think it’s the sticky kind of snow, but it’s not supposed to let up. I’m sure Sarah will sing some Frozen when she hears there’s snow on the ground though.”

Steve laughed, and the sound made Peggy smile. “She does love Frozen,” he said.

“Alright, darling, I’m going to make some coffee and I’ll talk to you at lunch? Maybe you can FaceTime and we can have lunch all together?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Pegs.”

~~~

“Is it _really_ a snow day!?” Sarah was squealing, looking out the glass doors off the kitchen that lead to their backyard. Sarah loved the snow, and they never cancelled school for the snow.

“Yes, it seems that way, my darling,” she said to Sarah.

“Michael! It’s a snow day!” Sarah ran up the stairs to tell Michael, and Peggy sighed. She had her laptop set up to do work and everything. The kids would probably coerce her into playing games with them, especially if they couldn’t build snowmen at the moment. Sarah came running back down the stairs, still in her pajamas. “Mommy, is it sticky snow?”

“I don’t think at the moment, darling. It’s probably all just powder.”

“Well, that’s okay,” Sarah said. “I’m gonna stay in my pajamas all day then.”

Peggy giggled at her daughter, “sounds like an excellent plan. You could read a book, play a game with Michael, or—“

“I know exactly what I’m doing!” Sarah grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and poured some cereal in a bowl before climbing up to sit at the counter.

“What’s that, darling?”

“Nuh-uh, it’s a _secret_.”

“I’m pretty good at keeping secrets, bug.”

“Nope, not telling.”

Michael came into the kitchen and Peggy got him set up with cereal as well and some juice. Both kids seemed to know what they wanted to do to occupy their time and quickly went back to their rooms upstairs.

~~~

“They won’t tell me what they’re doing,” Peggy said, eating the last of her sandwich. The kids had talked all lunch with Steve over FaceTime and had gone back to whatever they were doing before coming down for lunch

“I’m sure nothing bad. Probably working on Christmas stuff.”

“Probably. Speaking of, what do you want for Christmas?”

“I have everything I need, Pegs,” he said giving her a warm smile.

“See, that’s very touching darling, but I do need to get you a present.”

“Ummm… socks?”

“You’re terrible,” Peggy deadpanned.

“Right back at you. What do _you_ want for Christmas?”

“I don’t know.”

“See, can’t fault me for my answer, Pegs,” he smirked. “How’s the snow there?”

“I can see the road out the dining room window. How about there?”

“I think it’s still coming down, but less than before.”

“Well, be safe driving home when you come home, darling.”

“Of course, Pegs.”


	6. If You Throw that Snowball, I'm Declaring War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, as always for reading, leaving comments, and kudos. I appreciate each one of them :) 
> 
> This is a bit of a "part 2" of the last chapter. Enjoy!

Peggy was still sitting at the counter when she heard the garage open. She smiled into her cup of tea at the sound of the car in the driveway and Steve coming home. He came in and immediately smiled at her.

“Hello, darling, you’re home early,” she said, letting him lean down to kiss her.

“The snow is a little bit more packable. Not snow people ready, but snowball ready.”

“Is that why you’re home early?”

“Of course, why else would I leave the base and come home other than to have a snowball fight?” Peggy laughed at her husband as he took off his jacket and dropped his bag in the chair next to her. He glanced at her laptop and saw she had a few emails in her inbox. “Why don’t you finish up those emails and then we can go outside and play before it gets pitch black?”

Peggy glanced over the emails, shutting her laptop. “Or I could disregard them because they’re not important, just more reports and we could go play outside now,” she said. “It’s been a slow day. I’m more ahead than I’ve been in weeks. I can answer emails later.”

Steve pressed a kiss to her temple. He knew how hard it was for her to balance kids and work, but she had gotten so much better at it since the kids were born. Unless there was an emergency or she was on a mission, she always tried to be home for dinner, and if not dinner, bed time. He was glad she was taking more time for herself and for them. “Sounds perfect.”

~~~

“If you throw that snowball, I’m declaring war,” Peggy said. Steve had one hidden behind his back and was planning on throwing it at his wife, even after they’d already had a pretty successful snowball fight. The kids were currently making snow angles in every possible corner of their large yard.

“The nerve of you, Margaret, I’d never throw a snowball at my lovely wife,” he smirked.

“Right, and we didn’t just throw snowballs at each other for twenty minutes.” Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“They seem to be having fun making snow angels,” he said. “Sarah does really love the snow.”

“She does. Michael does too, but I feel like he likes spring and fall more. He told me that was the best time to draw plants and things the other day.”

“He’s right.”

“Just like his father,” Peggy said.

“Snow is nice, but after sleeping out in it for so long during the war…”

“I know what you mean. Makes me glad we have a warm bed.”

“And we don’t have to share that bed with all the Commandoes.”

Peggy laughed, leaning against Steve who was radiating heat as always. They watched as their kids ran around, throwing snow in the air without a care in the world. Yes, there would always be war memories associated with the cold snow, but there was also these moments of kids screaming at the cold snow soaking their bones and having hot chocolate after to warm them up.


	7. Can We Give Them a Present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for kudos, comments, and for reading :)

“Daddy, they’re having a toy drive at school. Can we give them presents for the kids?” 

Steve glanced up from his coffee and looked at his daughter. She was currently unloading her school folder to do homework, but the flyer was sticking out of her folder. 

“Sure, bug, we can get some real nice ones for them, and maybe we’ll get some nice winter clothes and boots for them too.” 

“It says we can help deliver them to the kids too. Could we deliver them?” 

“I’ll look at what days and talk with Mommy about it and we’ll make it work so we can.” Steve glanced over the flyer again. “Why don’t you make a list of everything we can donate once you’re done with your homework?” 

“Perfect, then we can show mommy our plan when she gets home!” 

~~~

“What do you think of Captain America going around and delivering presents to kids?” 

Peggy smiled into her tea. “I think the kids would love it,” Peggy said softly. She’d just gotten home and Steve had had a mug of tea waiting for her when she came home. They were standing in the quiet kitchen. Michael was sitting doing his homework at the dining room table, but he was far enough away that he wouldn’t have heard them.

“Sarah said they’re having a toy drive and she wanted to pitch it to you, but I just wanted to let you know before—“

“Mommy! I have something I need to show you!” Sarah ran into the kitchen with a few pieces of paper in hand. “So, they’re having a toy drive at school, and they have a thing where you can donate clothes and hats and stuff. I made a pile of my old clothes we could donate and Michael said he could to, but he wanted your help. Anyway, I was thinking we could get some nice toys and something else for them.” 

Peggy took the papers that her daughter had made lists and things on. They were on her favorite paper that had her name written across the top, and Peggy could tell they were in her favorite pen as well. “I think this is great, bug. How about daddy and I clean out our closet and we can donate some of our things too?” 

“Yay,” Sarah said jumping up and down. She hugged her mother around the waist. “Thanks mommy. And daddy even said he could put on his cap suit because the kids like it and we can deliver the toys to the people and—I’m just so excited.” 

~~~

Delivering presents as Captain America seemed to be a big hit. So many of the kids gawked at the sight of him and they got pictures taken with each kid that wanted one. By the time they were home, Sarah and Michael were practically asleep. Steve carried Michael to his room and Peggy carried Sarah to hers. 

“Mommy?” 

“Hm?”

“We made a lot of kids happy today,” Sarah mumbled as Peggy helped her change into pajamas. “They really liked seeing daddy all dressed up.” 

“I’m very proud of you for planning all that out, bug,” she said, tucking her into bed. 

“Thanks mommy,” she yawned. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Sarah.”


	8. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments :)

It was very early in the morning when Peggy heard a knock on their bedroom door. She knew that knock, and she knew what came next. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” It wasn’t as sing songy as usual, but it was five in the morning on a Saturday, and Peggy was hardly awake enough to notice that.

Peggy glanced over at Steve who was still sleeping soundly somehow. Peggy threw her legs over the side of the bed and went to scoop her daughter up and tell her it was much too early for making snow people and too early for singing Frozen. 

Peggy opened the door to find Sarah standing there with a blanket in her arms. “What are you doing up, bug? It’s still dark out, we can’t make snow people now.” Sarah didn’t answer immediately, and Peggy knelt down, so she was at Sarah’s height. She could tell something was wrong. “Darling, what’s wrong?” 

“I had a bad dream… well,” Sarah sighed. “I don’t know.” 

“Why were you singing Frozen when you knocked?” 

Sarah shrugged. “I remember thinking you and daddy were gone like the Frozen movie, and it made me think of the snowman song, and the snowman song makes me happy, so I thought if I sung the snowman song when I knocked—” 

“Okay, darling,” Peggy said softly. “Daddy and I are okay. You wanna sleep with us for now?” 

Sarah nodded, letting Peggy lift her up and walk her over to the bed. “Can we watch the Frozen movies tomorrow?” 

“Sure, bug, but now it’s time to go back to sleep.” 

Peggy set Sarah down in the bed before climbing under the covers herself. The movement on the bed was enough to wake Steve. “Pegs?” 

“It’s early, darling, go back to sleep. Sarah’s sleeping here. She had a bad dream.” 

“A bad dream,” he said, rolling over as Sarah crawled under the covers between them. “You alright now, bug?” 

“Mhmm,” she mumbled with a yawn. Sarah curled up against Peggy’s side and fell asleep quickly. Soon, Peggy and Steve were back to sleep as well. 

~~~

“Michael, do you wanna build a snowman?” 

“There’s no snow!” Michael did share a love of Frozen like his sister, but he much preferred Olaf and his songs. 

Peggy was resting her head against Steve’s chest. They had just finished watching both of the Frozen movies, and it wasn’t surprising that Sarah was singing that song. Other than Let it Go, and Show Yourself, that song was definitely her favorite. 

“I want it to snow again,” Sarah said with a sigh. 

“You could make paper snowflakes,” Steve said. 

“I love paper snowflakes,” Michael said. “Can we?” 

“I’ll get the scissors! Michael, you get paper!” Sarah jumped up and ran to go get the supplies, and Michel wasn’t far behind. 

“Do not run with those scissors Sarah Marie!” Peggy yelled after her. 

“You know,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Peggy’s temple. “That Lost in the Woods song is pretty good. It reminds me of when we were at war.”

Peggy laughed softly against his chest. “You never got lost in the woods.”

“You’re my true north, Margaret Carter,” he smirked, “my only landmark.” 

“Sap,” she said, hitting his chest lightly. 

“Your sap,” he whispered, kissing her on the lips. He could feel her smile against his lips. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” she mumbled.


	9. You Need a Jacket It's Cold Outside!

“You need a jacket, daddy, it’s cold outside!”

Steve looked over at his son who was sitting at the table. The snow had mostly melted and it wasn’t as cold as it had been. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and figured he’d be fine without a jacket, considering how warm he ran on average. Apparently, Michael disagreed. 

“Alright, I’ll put on a jacket.” Steve grabbed his leather jacket out of the hall closet and slipped it over his shoulders. “Satisfied?” 

“Yep, now we can go.” He climbed down from the kitchen stool he was sitting on, slipping on his own jacket. 

“We need your sister and your backpack first,” Steve said with a laugh. “Sarah! Train’s leaving the station in five minutes.” He turned back to his son, “Michael, go grab your backpack so we can hit the road.” 

Michael nodded and ran back up the stairs just as Sarah came down. Steve helped her into her own jacket, and Michael came down the steps quickly after that. 

“Alright, daddy, I think we’re all ready.” 

“Good, let’s go before I make us all late.” 

~~~

It was later that night when Steve got home. He eyed Peggy standing outside on the patio with a steaming cup of tea. He walked out, slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“It’s cold. What are you doing out here with no jacket on?” 

“The stars are out and it’s just a beautiful night,” she breathed. 

“Well, I guess we both have a habit of going out in the cold with no practical gear on.” 

“We are quite the pair,” Peggy said, leaning against his chest. “Michael told me about earlier when he yelled at you that you needed a jacket.” 

“You know how warm I run, and it was almost in the fifties earlier,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Let’s make a habit of not becoming frozen popsicles.” 

“Nope, we don’t need a repeat of that,” Steve said, rubbing some heat into her arms. “Let’s go inside. We can cuddle up and get warm.” 

“I like the way you think, Steve.” 

“It’s why you love me.” He flashed a smirk in her direction as he guided her into the house. 

“One of the millions of reasons, my darling.”


	10. I Can't Reach the Top of the Tree to Put the Star On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for leaving comments, reading, and leaving kudos :)

“I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on without daddy!” 

“I can lift you up there, darling. Daddy said he’d try to be home soon.” 

Steve had gone on a short mission with Natasha, Daisy, and Clint. He was supposed to be home by now, but he must have been held up in some kind of capacity. They’d decorated a little more today, and most of the tree decorating was right before Steve left a day and a half ago. Sarah wanted the last decoration up to be the star on the tree, as it was a tradition, but she was getting impatient, wanting to finish decorating for the holidays. 

“But then daddy isn’t here to see us finish everything.” 

“He’ll be home soon, bug.” She lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her head. “Why don’t we make some more of those paper snowflakes you like so much? Then we could decorate all the doors with snowflakes.”

“I’ll get Michael and the paper. Can you get the scissors?” 

“Of course, meet you in the dining room in five minutes.” 

~~~

By the time Steve got home, the house was dark and quiet. The only sounds were from the TV in the living room playing a Christmas movie on low volume. 

Steve made his way into the living room to find all three of his family members curled up on the couch. He smiled and eyed the large box with the star for the top of the tree on the coffee table. He smiled softly, knowing they’d been waiting for him to put the topper on the tree. He quickly ditched his duffle in the master bedroom and changed into pajamas. 

He came back out, waking Peggy first. “Pegs?” 

“Hm?” Peggy opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. “Hey.” 

“Wanna take them upstairs?” Peggy yawned, nodding. Steve picked Sarah up who stirred at the contact. 

“Daddy?” 

“What’s up, bug?” He kissed her head and balanced her on his hip and Peggy took Michael into her arms and he stirred too. 

“We need to put the star on,” she said, rubbing at her eyes.   
“We can do it tomorrow.” 

“No, we should do it now. Is Michael awake?” 

Michael was rubbing at his eyes as well and nodded at his sister. “Let’s put the star on” he yawned. Peggy smiled handing Sarah the star to put on the tree. Sarah smiled and looked up at Steve expectantly. 

“Alright, bug, let’s lift you up there,” Steve said, lifting Sarah up so she could put the star on top of the tree. Steve brought her back down safely into his arms and she immediately curled up against his chest. “I think it’s time for bed now.” 

“Bedtime for you both,” Peggy yawned. 

They put the children to bed without much of a fuss and they went back to their room, curling up in bed. “Good job with the star, darling,” Peggy said, curling up against his chest. 

“Thanks for waiting for me to put it up.” 

“Of course, darling,” she whispered. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Pegs.”


	11. I Hate Work Christmas Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this actually going to have plot??? ummmmm..... maybe????? okay but it's not like major plot so you know *shrugs* 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoys :)

“I hate work Christmas parties,” Peggy mumbled, rubbing at her temple. Her head was feeling fuzzy, and whether it was from the music, or her lack of sleep the past few days, she wan’t clear. 

“We don’t have to stay for much longer. And, there’s still May and Coulson’s party we have to go to later this month.” 

“Yes, but that’s not for work. That’s a family party. This,” she gestured to the tables that had been put out in the common area of the base, “is a work party with too many people.” 

“Want me to steal us away for a moment? I’m sure childcare in the gym would love a break if you want to see the kids?” 

“Not at the moment,” she said, leading him back over to their table. “I think dinner is about to be served, and I’m starved.” 

Dinner was nice, but Steve could still tell something was wrong with Peggy as the night wore on. He left her alone to go check on the kids around seven because she was currently in a spirited conversation with Jemma, and he didn’t want to interrupt that. 

He found Daisy with their kids in the gym a few minutes later. There were a few other SHIELD members who said they’d watch the kids during the party, and it seemed like everything was going well. Daisy, Sarah, and Michael were all laying on their stomaches doing a puzzle. 

“Daddy! Look at the puzzle!” Sarah ran over to him and into his arms. He picked his daughter up and carried her back over to the puzzle, kneeling down to take a closer look. 

“It looks great so far,” Steve said. “You alright, Daisy?” 

“Peachy, Cap,” she smiled. “Your kids are my choice over a party any day. Where’s the Director?” 

“Talking with Simmons at the moment. I just wanted to check everything was alright in here.” 

“Right as rain,” Daisy said. “Wanna help put a few more pieces in the puzzle?” 

“Sure, my kids are my choice over a party any day too,” he said with a laugh. Daisy rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. 

It wasn’t too much later when Peggy found them all completing the last pieces of the puzzle. She dropped down next to Steve and the kids let her put the final piece into the puzzle. Peggy smiled, feeling the tension leaving her. She didn’t mind lots of people, and she didn’t mind socializing with people, but sometimes, it was nice to take a break from all that. 

Steve leaned close and whispered, “you wanna blow this pop stand?” 

“Yes, I’d like that,” she whispered, giving him a quick kiss. 

~~~

“You okay?” 

Peggy was standing at the sink, brushing her teeth and she looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway of their bathroom. She finished brushing, rinsing out her mouth before turning to him. 

“I just feel off for some reason. I think I’m just tired,” she said. 

“Well, I say we get to bed because I am exhausted.” He brought her into his arms and gave her a tight hug. 

“Sounds like a plan, darling.”


	12. I Told You You Were Getting Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Trigger warning for mentions of sickness, it’s not graphic, but just skip the first few and last few paragraphs if that’s not your thing.

“I told you you were getting sick,” Steve said.

Peggy smacked his arm, hard, for someone who had just puked their guts out. “I don’t get sick,” she mumbled, leaning back against his chest. They were currently seated on the cold tile of their bathroom early in the morning after the Christmas party. “Probably just ate something weird.”

“You were running on about two… three hours of barely sleep, so it’s not surprising,” he said leaving off the _you’re sick_ at the end of his phrase, placing a kiss on her head. “You wanna take the day?” Before she could respond, she moved to trow up again. Steve held her hair gently, rubbing her back.

She wiped her mouth on a wash cloth Steve handed her before leaning back against his chest. “I have a meeting with Coulson and Hill today, so I have to go in,” she said. “I’ll be fine.”

“This is your definition of fine?”

“One more jab out of you, Rogers,” she mumbled.

“How about I run you a shower and you can clean up while I get the kids up and ready?”

“It’s four in the morning, I hope they’re not getting ready for school,” Peggy said.

“Alright, then, let’s get you back in bed.” He carefully picked her up off the floor, earning another slap on the arm and a glare.

“I can walk fine,” she mumbled.

“I know,” he said, putting her down so she could get under the sheets easily. “You want something to drink? I can make some tea?”

“No, I’m fine,” she said. “It’s too early, come back to bed.”

He did and despite her hostile attitude, she curled up next to him, leaching off his warmth before falling asleep again.

~~~

Steve knocked on her open office door later that day to find her sitting at her desk. He walked over, setting a steaming mug of tea on the desk. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than this morning,” she said softly. She looked better than this morning, too. He’d brought her some soup and crackers for lunch, and she ate that without any problems.“Thank you for the drink,” she said.

“Maybe it _was_ just something you ate,” Steve said.

“I told you I don’t get sick,” she said, sipping at the tea. Steve rolled his eyes, but chose not to comment, this was not a hill he wanted to die on.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

~~~

Peggy was still at the base late that night when she started to feel sick again. She made it to the bathroom down the hall from her office before throwing up the dinner she’d eaten. She hastily tied her hair behind her head and leaned back on her heals. She didn’t have a fever, or at least it didn’t feel like she had a fever, so she didn’t think she was sick. The dinner she had was normal and something she enjoyed, so it really couldn’t have been food…

“Shit,” she mumbled, she flushed the toilet, getting up and cleaning herself up before marching down to the lab to see if Simmons was there.


	13. What Do You Want for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments :)

“What do you want for Christmas?”

“ _Stop asking_ ,” Steve groaned, throwing a dish towel in his wife’s direction. “I can’t think of anything, Pegs.”

“There has to be _something_.”

Steve stirred at the dinner he had on the stove. “Art stuff?”

“I can work with that,” Peggy said, she scribbled something down in the notebook next to her before typing away at her computer.

“Alright, my turn. What do _you_ want for Christmas?”

She seemed to actually consider his question, because she didn’t respond with her trademark _I don’t know._ “I know we were joking about socks the other day, but I could genuinely use more warm socks.”

“Alright, I can get you socks, but I need something more for you than just socks,” Steve said.

“Let me think about it,” she said. She glanced over her notebook next to her which was covered in Christmas gift planning and different things. He had already purchased some office supplies he knew she needed, but there was something missing.

“Are we taking about what we want for Christmas?” Sarah came into the kitchen and got up into the chair next to her mother. Peggy quickly closed her notebook so Sarah wouldn’t see any of her planning.

“Yes, and mommy doesn’t know what she wants. You wanna give me some ideas, bug?”

“Well,” Sarah paused, thinking about what she could suggest, “mommy likes when you cook, so you could give her cooking lessons so then she san cook like you do.”

“That’s a _great_ idea, Sarah.”

Peggy laughed, taking a sip of her tea. “I think you should hang onto that idea.”

Steve shot her a look. “Alright then, come here and I’ll show you how to make sure the stew is done.”

“You look perfectly capable darling, and I thought this was a _Christmas_ present.”

“You can’t give her the present early!” Sarah said.

Steve laughed, turning back to dinner. “Fine, but I like the idea of teaching you cooking.”

“I cook just fine!”

Steve abandoned dinner on the stove for a moment, coming to drop a kiss to his wife’s lips. “Yes, you can cook perfectly, Pegs.”

“You can teach me to cook,” Sarah said with a smile.

“Maybe in a few years, bug. Not the stove just yet.”

“I can help though. I’m a good chopper!”

“You are an excellent chopper, darling,” Peggy said. Sarah liked to help cut vegetables when they had them for dinner, and she was quite skilled at using the bigger knives despite being so small.

“Is dinner almost ready?”

“Yeah, you wanna go get your brother?”

Sarah jumped down, yelling Michael’s name as she went up the stairs.

“You know, I have quite a big present for you,” Peggy said getting up from her spot at the counter to wrap her arms around her husband’s waist.

“Hm? And what could this be?”

“It’s not Christmas, you’ll just have to wait.”


	14. How Many Presents Did You Buy?

“How many presents did you buy?” 

Peggy was sitting on the floor of their bedroom surrounded by the presents she had bought and she was holding a clipboard. She looked up and Steve and used a blanket to cover a stack of things on the bed. “You could have knocked before you came in and almost ruined your Christmas presents!” 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Steve said, shutting their bedroom door. 

“Well, you bought some of the kids ones, of course, but I’m just trying to make sure I have everything.” 

“Well, I definitely think you have everything,” Steve said. “Are you wrapping tonight?” 

“I was going to start. Our kids must have got some spy tactics from us because I saw Sarah trying to find where I hid her presents, and she had Michael helping her too. I thought having them wrapped would help deter them.” 

“I don’t think anything could deter that little girl. She’s like her mother.” 

“And her father. I’m not the only stubborn person who raised these kids.” 

Steve laughed, coming and wrapping his hands around her waist. “Want my help wrapping?” 

“I’m not going to do much, so unless you want to, it’s not a big deal.” 

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair and let you hide my presents again, and I’ll make sure I knock the next time I come in.” He pressed a kiss against her neck and left her to do her wrapping. 

As soon as Steve was gone, Peggy put his presents back in a box and bid it back in its spot behind the towels in the bathroom closet that never got used. She wrapped most of the kids presents before Steve came back in with a cup of tea. 

“It’s late you gotta be up early,” he said, handing her the tea. 

“Thank you darling,” she said, taking a sip before setting it aside. “Can you put the wrapped ones back on the top shelf of the closet for me?” 

“Of course,” Steve said, carrying the presents into the closet. Once everything was packed away in the closet, he found Peggy changing into her pajamas. 

“Need anything else moved into the closet?” 

“Nope, thank you, my darling.” 

“Any more hints on that big present you got me?” 

“My lips are sealed, darling.” 

Steve rolled his eyes kissing her. “One hint.” 

“You’re married to one of the best spies in the world, my darling. You’re not getting anything.”


	15. Did You Really Get Us Matching Sweaters?

“Did you really get us matching sweaters?” Michael was holding up the colorful Snoopy Christmassweaters, and Sarah was holding a matching one next to him. _And_ Peggy and Steve were standing with the same sweater on as well.

“Do you like them?” Steve asked. He owned way too many Christmas sweaters, and it was a tradition for Peggy and Steve to get matching sweaters for Christmas, but they decided to get them for the kids too.

Sarah and Michael both looked at each other before running up the stairs at the same time. Peggy looked at her husband. “I can’t tell if they’re going to rip them to shreds or put them on.”

“Hopefully put them on.”

Sarah and Michael came back down the stairs both wearing their sweaters and smiles on their faces.“Can we take pictures in them?” Sarah asked.

“Of course we can, darling.”

~~~

Peggy got the pictures put on Christmas cards and after dinner one night, they signed all the cards and put addresses and stamps on the envelopes. Sarah took so much joy in taking the stack of cards to the mailbox and dumping the cards inside.

“Mommy how long does it take for the mail man to deliver them to everyone?” Michael asked, watching his sister dump the letters into the mailbox.

“It depends on how far away they live. Like Uncle Bucky lives far away from us so it might take a few days, but Auntie Jemma and Uncle Fitz live close so it gets to them faster.”

“I didn’t write my letter to Santa yet! Is it going to make it?”

“Of course it will, Michael. There’s special magic that makes those letters get to the North Pole faster,” Steve said, picking Michael up in his arms. “How about you go get some paper and I’ll get another envelope and you guys can write your letters to Santa now?”

“I can use my good stationary!” Sarah ran up the stairs to get her special paper and envelopes with her name on them. Michael ran after her to grab something from his own room.

“They’re excited for Christmas,” Peggy said, leaning against her husband’s chest.

“I’m glad they liked those sweaters and that the pictures turned out good.”

“We should get some printed and framed for the wall.”

“You’re brilliant,” Steve said, kissing her lips.

“And don’t you forget it.”


	16. Aren't You Cold?

“Aren’t you cold?” Peggy shivered, looking over to Steve. “Oh, that’s right, you don’t _get_ cold.”

Steve laughed, moving so Peggy could leech off his warmth. “You always did like using me as a furnace instead of anything else when we were in the field.”

Peggy curdled close to her husband, suddenly remembering the first time he’d moved so she could be warm next to him.

~

_“You cold?” Steve walked over to where Peggy was shivering. She never complained, but Steve always noticed how she was shaking every night. Even when she was right next to the fire, she was still cold._

_“No, no, I’m alright.” Peggy looked up at him from where she was sitting on the ground._

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes, I’m quite sure.”_

_“I’ll just sit down next to you then,” he brought himself down to her level and handed her a tin cup of coffee. It would help warm her up. “My legs are really tired.”_

_“Alright,” she said moving over just the slightest bit. Steve draped the blanket partly over her shoulders and she gave him a look. “I see what you’re doing.”_

_“What? Can I not just sit next to you?”_

_“Rogers, you always have something up your sleeve.”_

_“Well, right now, it’s just my arm, but sure.”_

_She shoved his shoulder. He moved closer to her and she didn’t object, just moved closer to him._

_“Hey, love birds,” Bucky said from the other side of the fire. “Will you two just get together already?”_

_“I dare you two to get married,” Dugan slurred. He’d had a little too much bourbon._

_“I think you’ve had too much to drink, Dum Dum,” Steve said. Though, he moved his arm to around Peggy’s shoulders and he realized she’d stopped shivering._

_“Hey, Carter, you have any friends for your favorite commando?” Bucky asked._

_“Well, I’d have to say that my favorite commando is Steve, and he already has enough friends.” Bucky flicked her off. “Sorry, Barnes, you lot are the only friends I’ve got anymore.”_

_“Well, that’s not a bad thing,” Dugan slurred._

_“Sometimes it is,” Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose._

_“Ha! I just won,” Sawyer said throwing down his cards._

_“Damn it, Carter, you distracted me,” Barnes said._

_“Sorry, Barnes, you’re just gonna have to try harder next time.”_

_“I was never good at cards,” Pinky said handing them back to Sawyer so he could shuffle them._

_“Why do you think I don’t play?” Steve laughed and Peggy leaned against his shoulder. “Peggy could kick your asses at cards though." Peggy rolled her eyes and chuckled._

_“I’ll deal you in this round Carter,” Sawyer said._

_“Get ready to get your butts kicked,” Steve said._

_“Cap, you want in?”_

_“Sure, why not,” he said, taking the cards from Sawyer._

_Peggy won both rounds they ended up playing._

_“That’s absolute crap,” Barnes said throwing his cards. “You cheated.”_

_“I did not,” she said handing her cards to Sawyer. “Unless you want to go another round, I think it’s time we all turn in.”_

_“I want a rematch, Carter,” Barnes said._

_“Fine,” she said. “Loser takes the first watch.”_

_Peggy won, again._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said._

_“Unfortunately, I’m not.”_

_“All right, fine.” Bucky put his cards backing the pile. “Go to bed all of you,” he said._

_Peggy was reluctant to move away from Steve because she was comfortable and warm next to him. Luckily, Steve ended up sleeping next to her that night. Though they had separate bed rolls, Peggy could still feel the warmth coming from him and it helped her fall asleep quickly._

~

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Peggy shook her head, curling closer, “just lost in a memory,” she whispered. Steve pressed a kiss to her temple.

“You want to go inside?” They had been enjoying the snowfall outside while both of their children were napping that day.

“No, we can stay here a bit longer,” she said, relishing in the warm embrace of her husband’s arms.


	17. What Are You Getting Your Secret Santa

“What are you getting your secret Santa?”

“I got Jemma a new notebook for in the lab,” Peggy said, looking up from her work at her husband sitting in one of the chairs across from her desk. He had his SHIELD tablet in his hands, and Peggy assumed he was searching for gifts for Daisy, who was his secret Santa. “It’s pretty versatile and she’s been needing a new one according to Fitz.”

“What the hell could Daisy want?”

“You could always ask Daniel,” Peggy said.

“No, I don’t want to ask him,” Steve said. “What would you get her, if you had her?”

“She loves technology. She’s been needing a new case for her phone.” Steve wrinkled his nose at her idea. “Fine, well,” Peggy paused, thinking about what Daisy would want. “Maybe new boots? Her old ones were looking a bit worn down.”

“What shoe size is she, and what kind of boots?”

Peggy glanced at the clock. “She leaves her boots next to her locker when she trains and she should be in the gym now so you could go look.”

“I’m a terrible spy, Peggy.”

“I’m sure you can take a quick picture of her boots and the tag without her noticing, darling.”

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

Steve dropped his tablet in his seat before leaving the room. Peggy went back to her work and before long Steve was back. She watched him drop back into his spot and begin typing on the tablet. “Did you find them?”

“Yeah,” he said. “May caught me and I had to tell her why I was taking pictures of Daisy’s shoes.”

Peggy laughed and Steve glared at her. “So much for secret Santa.”

“It’s hardly a secret when you are giving gifts to people who literally gather intelligence for a living. I’m sure May, Nat and probably you already know who everyone has and what everyone is getting.” Peggy laughed again, getting up to kiss her husband.

“I’ve been good and haven’t done any snooping.”

Steve gave her a look, “so you’re telling me you don’t know who has you?”

“I’m assuming Coulson or Fitz.”

“Who has me?”

“Well that would ruin the surprise, my darling.”

“See, this is what I mean with you spies,” he joked, poking her side where he knew she was ticklish. Peggy laughed, hitting his hand.

“You’ll find out soon enough, my darling. What’s the holidays without a few surprises?”

“Apparently there are a few surprises I don’t know about?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”


	18. We Are Not Watching Another Christmas Movie

“We are _not_ watching another Christmas movie, I’m sick of them,” Peggy said. They had just put their kids to bed and had agreed to watch a movie because they hadn’t had much time together that wasn’t at work for the last few days. They’d watched a slew of Christmas movies over the past few hours with their kids. Though Peggy liked holiday movies, she was a bit over it.

“Alright, then what _do_ you want to watch?” Steve said, sitting down next to Peggy with a bowl of popcorn.

“I don’t know. Nothing but Christmas movies are on the television,” she said.

“We have all those Disney movies if you want to watch one of those?”

“You pick, I’ve been a bit knackered lately, so if I fall asleep, at least you’ll enjoy the movie.”

“You know what we’re watching if I pick,” Steve said, getting up to find the DVD.

“I am not opposed to _The Wizard of Oz,_ my darling.”

“We haven’t watched it in a while,” he said, putting the disk into their DVD player.

“It’s not a Christmas movie, so it’s fine by me.”

“Mommy?” Peggy looked up from her spot on the couch to find Michael standing there. She stood from her spot, picking up her son who immediately snuggled up in her arms.

“Why are you up, my darling?”

“I heard a noise and it was scary,” he said.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

“What are you and daddy doing?”

“We were going to watch daddy’s favorite movie.”

“Can I watch with you?” Michael yawned and buried his face in Peggy’s neck.

“How about we watch it with you and Sarah another time, hm? You seem a bit too sleepy to me.”

“Okay, mommy,” he yawned, falling asleep in her arms.

“You get this set up, and I’ll put him back to bed.”

Peggy came back and curled up next to Steve. She was fast asleep just as the tornado took Dorothy to Oz. Steve kissed her head and watched the rest of the movie before carrying his wife to bed. The next day, they convinced the kids to watch _The Wizard of Oz_ with them and both Michael and Sarah loved it. 


	19. How Many Lights Do We Need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I appreciate all of you :)

“Darling, how many lights do we need?” 

Peggy was standing outside watching her husband lug three boxes of lights out of their garage. Steve loved decorating the house for Christmas, and she knew those three boxes were only the beginning. 

“Remember that one Christmas movie we watched where there were so many lights it out out the whole like… block, or whatever?”

“I don’t like where this is going, Steve.” 

“That, but without the whole making the power go out thing.” 

“That seems a little extreme,” she said. 

“Well, I enlisted the help of Fitzsimmons, and I have you, so I think we can light this little house up.”

“Don’t forget we have our two little monsters to help too,” Peggy said. As if on cue, Michael and Sara ran out of the front door of the house. 

“Can we play knights while you guys decorate the house?” 

“Of course, my darling,” she said, pulling Sarah into her arms. 

“Is Daisy coming over?” 

“Not today. Daniel and Daisy are on a mission, but they’ll be back for the Christmas party we’re going to at Aunt Mel and Uncle Phil’s.” 

“Then who’s coming over?” 

“Auntie Jemma and Uncle Fitz are coming over.” 

It was only a few more minutes before Jemma and Leo pulled up. Sarah ran up to Fitz and he lifted her into his arms and Michael ran at Jemma who lifted him up as well. 

“Sarah you’ve gotten so big!” Fitz said. “You’re going to grow up big and strong just like your mom and dad.” 

“We’re gonna play knights while you decorate!” Michael said. 

“You, darling, are the bravest knight I know,” Simmons said. “You two go play while we decorate.” 

~~~

It was a few hours later when they finished the house. Both kids squealed in seeing all the lights on the house. Fitzsimmons offered to put the kids to bed and Peggy made tea for them all to enjoy once the kids were asleep. 

“They’re so sweet,” Jemma said as Peggy handed her a mug of tea. “I hope our kids turn out like them.” Steve handed Fitz a mug of tea and he nodded in thanks. 

“I’m sure they will, Jemma. Fitz reminds me of Steve a bit, honestly.” Both Fitz and Steve turned to each other at that comment. Steve shrugged and nodded a bit, and Fitz seemed to agree in a quiet way. Peggy laughed, “they’re both so quiet when they want to be.” 

Jemma laughed too, nodding in agreement. “They are pretty similar.” Fitz gave her a look. “In a god way!” 

“I see it,” Fitz said. “Carter and you are alike in a lot of ways too.” 

“I see that,” Steve said, sipping his mug. 

“I guess that proves your kids will be as sweet as ours are then,” Peggy smiled.


	20. Let's Get Some Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. This one isn't very Christmasy but it's still cute so *shrugs*

“Let’s get some hot chocolate, bug. It’ll make you feel better.” 

Steve picked up his daughter and brought her into the kitchen. She’d had a bad day at school, but wouldn’t breathe a word of what happened. He thought making her a warm drink would soften her walls a bit. Sarah was normally open about what she was feeling, but there were times where she took after her mother(and her father) and tried to bottle it up. 

“When will Mommy be home?” 

“I don’t know, bug, you want me to call and ask?” Sarah nodded her head. 

Steve clicked Peggy’s number in his phone. It rang a few times, and he busied himself with making hot chocolate for Sarah. 

“Carter,” she said. 

“Hey, Pegs,” he said with a smile. “You got a sec?” 

“Anything for you, darling. Is everything okay?” 

“Just wanted to know when you’re coming home.” 

“Probably in time for dinner. I have a bit more work, but I can come home now if you need me too.” 

Steve passed the warm drink to Sarah, turning his speech to her. “It’s hot. Wait a second and I’ll right back, Sarah.” Steve went into Peggy’s office and shut the door before speaking to Peggy again. “Sarah had a bad day at school and she won’t tell me what happened.” 

“You can put her on the phone if you want. I can leave now, and it won’t be much trouble.” 

“I’ll put her on FaceTime and see if she’ll talk to you.” 

Steve came back in the kitchen to Sarah still sitting at the counter. “Did mommy say she’d be home soon?” 

“She’ll be home for dinner, but she can talk to you now, if you want?” Sarah shrugged and watched Steve prop his phone up against the mug and switch to FaceTime. 

“Hey, bug,” Peggy said softly. 

“Hi, mommy,” she said softly. 

“Daddy told me you had a bad day. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Can we talk when you get home?” 

“Of course, bug. Are you sure you’re okay? Do you want me to come home now?” 

“No,” she said. “It’s okay.” 

“Alright, darling, I’ll be home soon, okay?” 

“Okay, mommy.” 

They said soft goodbyes and Steve felt the mug, deeming it cool enough. “Bug, you want to grab your hot chocolate and watch something?” 

Sarah shook her head and sipped at her hot drink with caution. “I’m tired.” 

“Do you want to take a nap?” Sarah pushed away the hot chocolate only after a few sips. “How about we sit on the couch and cuddle up, hm?” 

“Okay,” she said softly. 

~~~

Peggy scooped Sarah up in her arms when she got home, and Sarah immediately buried her face in her neck. “Let’s go talk in my room, hm?” Peggy carried her daughter into her room and set her down on the bed. Peggy stripped off her coat, gloves, and scarf, tossing them on the chair in their bedroom. “Alright, bug. What is it?” 

Sarah reached her arms out and Peggy lifted her into her arms and sat down on the chest at the edge of the bed. “Mommy, there were kids at school and they were saying bad things about daddy.” 

“What did they say?” 

“They said he broke the rules, and did bad things. I told them they were wrong, and they pushed me down on the playground.” 

“Are you hurt?” 

Sarah rolled up the sleeve of her Christmas sweater and Peggy saw the colorful bruise on her arm. “It doesn’t hurt really bad, but daddy didn’t do bad things, right?” 

“Daddy didn’t do anything bad, bug, but he breaks the rules sometimes. Do you remember what we said about breaking the rules?” 

“That we should follow the rules, but when they hurt people, we stand up for them?” 

“That’s right, my darling.” Peggy kissed her daughter’s head. “Did you tell your teacher that these kids hurt you?” 

“No,” she said. 

“How about you tell Mrs. Hall tomorrow?” Sarah nodded in response. Peggy kissed her head. “I’m proud of you, bug. Now, how about we go eat some dinner?” 

Steve opened the door to their bedroom and looked in on his girls. “You two alright?” 

“Yeah, daddy, we’re okay,” Sarah said. She jumped out of her mother’s arms and wrapped herself around his legs. Steve laughed and picked his daughter up. “I love you, daddy.” 

“I love you too, bug.”


	21. Are You Really Going to Dance With Me to All I Want For Christmas is You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading, leaving comments, and leaving kudos :) We're getting to the end(I can't believe it's so close to Christmas) so I hope you all enjoy

“Are you really going to dance with me to All I Want For Christmas is You?” Steve laughed, letting his wife pull him into the living room and pull him tight to her chest.

“Any song is perfect to dance with you, my darling,” she whispered. They’d been finishing up the last bit of preparation for their Christmas Day celebration and for the Christmas party May and Coulson were holding. They were sitting in the kitchen and as soon as the song came on the radio, Peggy insisted they take a break and she dragged him into the living room. “It’s also a convenient way to tell you that all I really want for Christmas is you.”

Steve laughed, pulling her closer as she guided him through the steps. “Well, that goes for me too. All I want for Christmas is _you_ ,” he said.

“I got you a little more than that for Christmas,” Peggy smirked.

“Not even a little hint?” Steve had been begging her for hints, but Peggy hadn’t let the secret come out yet.

“You won’t break me, darling.”

“What if I give you a hint about what I got you?”

“That will not help. You’ll ruin a great Christmas surprise if you have a hint.”

“Mommy? Daddy? What are you two doing?”

Peggy glanced over and saw Michael standing there, watching as they danced around the living room. “We’re dancing to the music, Michael.”

“Can I dance, too?”

“Here, Michael, dance with mommy. She’s the best teacher I know.” Steve smiled, helping Michael get into position. “Just follow her lead.”

Steve took pictures of Peggy teaching Michael the basic steps of a dance, but they ended up basically just swaying in a circle. It seemed that Michael took after his father and had two left feet when it came to dancing.

“You were spectacular, Michael. You can be my dance partner next time I need one and Daddy isn’t home.”

Michael’s face lit up and he gave Peggy a kiss before running off to tell Sarah about their dancing.

“Darling?”

“Hm?”

“One last dance with me for the day?”

 _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know._ Steve listened to the song on the radio, feeling a pang of remembrance. They had danced to this song so long ago, and he nodded pulling her into his arms.

Peggy heard the footsteps of their children running down the the steps and pausing, watching as their parents danced in the living room. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of home.


	22. There's More Tape on that Present than Wrapping Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos :) I appreciate all of them

“There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper,” Peggy said, glancing at her husband who she assumed was wrapping Daisy’s grab bag gift. While Steve excelled at many things, wrapping presents with paper was never one of his talents.

“Why don’t you come over here and show me how it’s done then?” Steve gave her a trademark smirk and Peggy laughed, coming over to his spot at the kitchen counter. The kids were at school and they had both taken the day off to wrap presents and get things done in the morning before they got home.

“You don’t have enough paper,” Peggy said simply, cuttingoff more from the roll and taping it down with ease. She held his hands and walked him through the wrapping of the present. “There, all fixed.”

“What would I do without you, Margaret Elizabeth Carter?”

“You would have a bunch of poorly wrapped presents,” she laughed, kissing his cheek. “Need any other presents wrapped?”

“No, I think you’ve taught me well.”

“I’m going to wrap your presents in our room. Knock if you need to come in.” Peggy started walking in the direction of their room. “And if you think of bursting in to spin your presents, I will smack you and you will get no presents.” Steve laughed watching as his wife shut the door to their room.

It was around lunch when Peggy came out of their room and into the kitchen. She poured herself a mug full of tea and sat down next to her husband, leaning against his shoulder.

“Get everything you needed done?”

“All wrapped up and ready. I have a few more presents to wrap for the kids, but they can wait. We definitely won’t have to stay up until three in the morning like last year.”

“Thank god,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to her head. “We still have a few hours before the kids come home. How about we make some lunch and maybe take a walk?”

“Sounds lovely, my darling.” 


	23. I Can't Believe No One Has Spiked the Egg Nog Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there's one day until Christmas :0 Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, and leaving kudos :) I might post both the 24th and 25th tomorrow night just because. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

“I can’t believe no one has spiked the egg nog yet,” Steve said, sipping at it. “You want something stronger than water?”

“No, I’m alright for now,” Peggy said. “I’m going to talk to Simmons.”

“Okay,” he kissed her lips softly. “I’ll check on the kids.”

They parted ways and Peggy found Jemma in the living room. Simmons smiled when she saw her and got up to give her a hug. “Director, how are you?”

“I’m alright,” Peggy said. Jemma gave her a look detecting something in her tone.

“Is everything with the…” she trailed off, lowering her voice and making sure no one overheard, “is everything with the baby alright?”

“As far as I know,” she breathed. “I still haven’t told Steve yet. I kept telling him I have a big surprise for him on Christmas." 

“It’ll be a nice Christmas surprise,” Jemma said with a smile. “I’d make an appointment with your regular doctor soon though. I appreciate that you trust in my abilities, but…”

“I know, it’s not your primary field, and I already have an appointment with my doctor soon,” Peggy said. “Thank you for everything, Jemma.”

“If you ever need anything, you know I will be more than happy to help you out.”

“Thank you, Jemma.”

~~~

“Alright, everyone, it’s time for secret Santa, get your buts in the living room,” Daisy announced, shoving Fitz into the living room.

“Daisy, don’t push Fitz,” May said, sitting down next to Coulson. “How are we starting?”

“Oldest first,” Natasha said, tossing Steve the box in her lap. Steve caught it, rolling his eyes. He put his present for Daisy down on the floor and opened the box Nat had thrown at him. “How’d you know?” He pulled the first few Harry Potter books out of the box. He’d mentioned to someone(at the moment, he couldn’t remember who) that he wanted the Harry Potter books to read to the kids, and Nat had apparently found out. “Thanks Nat,” he said.

“Who’d you have, Steve?” Nat asked.

“Daisy, you’re up,” he said, handing the box to her.

“I’ve been _needing_ a new pair of boots,” she said, examining them. “Thanks, Cap. And I had Clint, so,” she tossed the box over to him, “there ya go.”

“Look what you started, Romanoff,” Coulson said. “Stop throwing boxes.”

“Thanks Daisy,” Clint said. He pulled out new slippers. “I lost my old ones in the middle of Russia.” He got up and handed May a box before sitting back down next to Natasha. May opened the box, smiling at the new work-out gear. “They should fit, but there’s a gift receipt in the bottom if they don’t.”

“Thanks, Barton.” May got up, handing Daniel a smaller box. “For our third oldest member, but also our newest” she quipped. Daisy rolled her eyes and nudged Daniel causing him to roll his eyes.

Daniel opened the box and found a watch inside. “It’s great, May, thank you. I’ve been needing a new one. Fitz that means you’re up.”

Fitz took the package handed to him and opened it. Inside was a monkey stuffed animal. “Now, _this_ is how you do a secret Santa.” Everyone laughed. “Carter, you’re up, but it’s no where _near_ as amazing as this is.”

Peggy took the box handed to her and unwrapped a leather jacket. “Thank you, Fitz. My old one was starting to get worn out. This is perfect.” She handed the wrapped present over to Jemma.

“Oh, it’s perfect! How did you know?” Jemma pulled out the lab notebook, examining the pages.

“I saw you needed a new one, but Fitz helped me find the right one for you.”

“I had Coulson,” she said, passing the box to him. Coulson laughed, holding up the watch he’d received. “You can add it to your collection of spy gear in your office. That one was quite hard to get a hold of.”

“Thank you, Jemma, it’s great,” he said, placing it carefully back in the box. “Hill, you’re up,” he said, dropping the box in her lap.

Maria unwrapped a set of true crime novels, laughing at Coulson’s choice. “Mel, I can’t believe you told him my guilty pleasure books,” she said. May just shrugged, smiling. “Last but not least,” Maria said, tossing the box to Natasha. Coulson, who was sitting next to Maria, hit her arm for throwing the box again.

“This is the last time I ever mention anything to Steve, he can’t keep a secret to save his life.” Natasha pulled out a Taylor Swift t-shirt, sending a playful glare at Steve. “Carter, can you please make sure that your husband doesn’t leak any more of my secret music taste?”

“He’s a terrible spy,” she said, leaning against her husband. “Don’t think I can do much for you there.”

“Alright, what’s next on the itinerary?” Daisy asked, looking to May and Coulson.

Michael and Sarah came into the living room seconds later with a very large deck of uno cards. “We found a game!” Sarah said, handing Peggy the cards. “We can all play and be on teams.”

“Uno it is then,” Coulson said.


	24. Santa Won't Come If You're Not Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments :) I'm glad so many people are enjoying these. Merry Christmas Eve!

“Darling, Santa won’t come if you’re not asleep,” Peggy yawned. They came home from the Christmas party and it was already eleven that night. They thought the kids would fall asleep in the car, but they were too excited.

“But I wanna see Santa,” Sarah said.

“I know, but you know Santa won’t come if you try and see him. I know you’ve always wanted to see him, and even if you’re a super spy like daddy and I, you won’t be able to see him.”

“Why not?”

“Remember when daddy talked about the Christmas magic that lets Santa get letters faster?” Sarah nodded her head. “It works the same way. If you try and find him, his magic will make sure he isn’t seen.”

“Why does he not want to be seen?”

“Because his job is very special, and if anyone ever found out how he did it, then everyone could be Santa.”

Sarah nodded her head and finally started to drift off. “Okay, mommy,” she yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you too, bug.”

Peggy left her daughter to sleep and went downstairs. She found Steve arranging presents around the tree. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled at her.

“I’m glad it’s you and not a kid,” he laughed. “I’m exhausted.”

“Me too, darling. How much have we got left to wrap?”

“Just a few. Then it’s off to bed with us.”

“Only to wake up to kids in a small number of hours.”

Peggy laughed. “But then you’ll finally find out the big surprise.”

“One hint?”

Peggy shook her head. “How about I promise to give you your special gift first tomorrow?”

“No, maybe save the best for last.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, pulling her husband into their room. “Let’s finish so we can sleep.”

“Of course, director, I’ll follow your lead.” Peggy rolled her eyes again, but brought him down for a kiss. “I love you, Pegs.”

“I love you too, Steve.”


	25. Wake Up, It's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, for everyone who's left their kind words, and for everyone who left kudos. I hope you all enjoy this last installment and have a wonderful and safe holiday season. <3 :)

“Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

Peggy felt small hands shaking her shoulder, attempting to wake her up. Sarah was trying to wake her and it seemed that Michael was trying with Steve. Peggy pushed herself up and sat back against the headboard, looking over at the clock which read 6:53 AM, which was later then she thought it would be, all things considering.

“Can we open presents now?” Michel pleaded.

“How about we make some hot chocolate and then we open presents?” Peggy suggested, knowing she needed something warm to drink and most likely so did Steve.

“Can I have marshmallows in mine?” Sarah asked.

“Sure, darling,” Peggy picked up her daughter, and Steve grabbed Michael, hoisting him into his arms.

Once they were in the kitchen, making drinks, Steve kissed her head. “Tea or coffee?”

“Tea,” she murmured, taking a decaf tea bag and setting it in the mug. Steve sleepily poured the hot water into her mug before fixing his own coffee. “Happy Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Pegs,” he whispered. He handed each child a mug half filled with hot chocolate which they both drank eagerly, still being careful not to burn their tongues. After a few sips, Michael claimed his was still too hot and claimed they should open presents while it cooled.

“Alright, leave it to cool, go look and see if you can find which presents are yours,” Steve said, watching both of them jump down and run for the living room. “Last chance to give me a hint on this big surprise.”

“It’s in the bag hidden behind the tree. Maybe wait until the kids are occupied.”

“Come on, slow pokes!” Sarah came back into the kitchen and dragged them into the living room. They sat down on the couch together, watching as the kids took turns opening their presents and insisting they see what the adults got as well. It wasn’t long before the pile of presents was opened and the hot chocolate was gone. Sarah grabbed the bag Peggy had mentioned from behind the tree, holding it up. “It says it’s for you, daddy, but it doesn’t say who it’s from.”

“Maybe Santa brought it?” Michael said. “Open it up!”

“It’s from mommy, she told me,” Steve said.

“It’s a very special gift,” Peggy said.

“Can we see what’s inside?” Sarah said. “Please?”

“Mommy said I have to open it just with her first and then we can show you, so how about you go put some of your presents away, and when you get back we’ll show you?”

Sarah and Michael both made a face of confusion, but agreed, each taking a few presents and leaving the room.

“I seriously have no idea what this could possibly be,” he said. He pulled the tissue paper out and uncovered two packs of socks.

_Baby socks._

“I think you got the wrong size sock, Peg,” he laughed, thinking this was a joke. He’d said he needed new socks, but this wasn’t what he had in mind. Peggy wasn’t laughing with him, just smirking.

“I didn’t,” she said.

“What do…” he trailed off, looking at her with disbelief. “Your pregnant?” Peggy nodded, and before she could say anything he cupped her face and kissed her, hard. “How long have you known?”

“Since the SHIELD Christmas party,” she said. “I got sick the day after and thought I was fine, but then I got sick at the base that night, and went to Jemma. She told me I was pregnant.”

“I can’t believe we’re having another one.” Steve pulled his wife closer, bringing her into his arms, close enough so he could kiss her belly.

“We’ll be outnumbered,” Peggy said with a smirk.

As if on cue, the sound of small feet running down the stairs signaled the arrival of their kids. Sarah and Michael both sat down on the floor right in front of their parents.

“So?” Michael said.

“What was the present?” Sarah asked.

“Your mommy thinks she’s funny,” Steve said. He handed the packs of baby socks to his kids.

“Mommy these socks won’t fit daddy,” Sarah said.

“I know, darling.” Peggy paused, motioning for the kids to sit up on their laps. “I didn’t really buy the socks for daddy.”

“Well they won’t fit me or Michael either.”

“They’re not for you either, silly,” Steve said. “Mommy found out she’s having a baby.”

“I’m gonna be a big brother?” Michael said smiling.

“You’re going to be a _great_ big brother, Michael. And Sarah is going to be a great, big big sister,” Steve said. 

“Can we tell everyone tonight?”

“Yes, bug, we can tell everyone when they come over tonight,” Peggy said.

~~~

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it,” Steve said. They were alone in their bedroom, changing into more presentable clothes for when their company came over. “You feeling okay?”

Peggy stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose. “Perfect, my darling,” she said. “We have an appointment with the doctor soon though, just to make sure,” she whispered.

“Good,” he said, kissing her. “We better go make sure our kids are putting everything away in their rooms right.” He knelt down to kiss her stomach again. “You’re going to be prefect.”

“See why I couldn’t give you any hints?” Steve stood, smirking at her

He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her again. “It was a great surprise.”

“Happy Christmas, my darling,” Peggy said, melting into his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Peggy.”


End file.
